Man vs Isle
by Fairest of Them All
Summary: This is my entry for the SMC contest. Edward Grylls and his camera woman, Bella must survive the jungle of Isle Esme. Things get steamy for these two in the rain forest. Exotic, survival one-shot. Lemon
1. Man vs Isle

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story:** Man vs. Isle

**Penname:** Fairest of them all

**Movie or TV Show:** Man vs. Wild

**Main Character Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**POV:** EPOV

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

* * *

_**Man vs. Isle**_

**EPOV:**

I took quick strides through the thick underbrush of the tropical forest. Following close behind me was my camera woman, Bella. I could hear her struggling with the vines underfoot, trying to not trip again. _She was truly fighting fate_. Bella was well acquainted with the ground on all seven continents. We have traveled all over the world together and on this particular adventure we were braving the mysterious Isle Esme. We were here filming for my survival show, _Man vs. Wild_.

Local tribes had legends that this small island had supernatural activity, but that was more than likely made up to explain people disappearing in the rainforest. It was a beautiful place, and it was easy to forget just how formidable this environment can be. I came here to demonstrate how to survive in a tough jungle such as this. I called upon all of my knowledge from the U.K. Special Forces and the Special Air Service and an outdoorsman to do so.

I was here to survive. It was that simple. But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun in the meantime, right? One of my favorite things to do on location is to annoy Isabella when the cameras aren't rolling. In my opinion, there is nothing more entertaining than an extremely angry, beautiful woman. It just so happened that I had all the necessary factors to provide my entertainment for the evening.

"Having another go at _Camera Girl vs. the Ground_, are we, love?" I taunted over my shoulder.

"Shove off, will you? We can't all be the great and all-powerful Edward Grylls," she retorted.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, Bella," I assured her. "Even if it's from yourself," I added with a mumble, making sure she could still hear me. I smiled with my back still turned to her, waiting for her response.

"I resent that!" She screamed after me, stomping to catch up. _This was too easy. _I heard Bella mumbling something along the lines of "sure-footed asshole" under her breath before she reached my side.

"I'm sure you do, but it doesn't matter because this is where we're camping tonight," I explained as I gestured to the pseudo meadow we were standing in.

It was clear of most brush, somewhat level, and close by a body of fresh water. I could hear the rushing water of what sounded like a fair-sized waterfall nearby. We put all of our stuff down at the camp sight and I walked toward the sound of the water. Just beyond a curtain of greenery, there was another clearing that held a gigantic gurgling waterfall. It was magnificent and I couldn't wait to jump off into the abyss.

"You might want to go get your camera; I'd like to get this filmed before nightfall."

"What for?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what for?' I'm going into the water." _Clearly. _I had a job to do.

"Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe we should wait until morning. You know how cold the water can get at this time of year and…" she rambled, looking fairly concerned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," I said, cutting her off. "Now go get the camera."

"Alright," she replied very curtly. I watched as her cute ass stomped off through the brush to grab her video gear. Her body looked heavenly even though she was wearing hiking boots, long khaki shorts, and a button down shirt with SPF protection.

_It's a good thing I'm about to take a very cold shower_, I thought as I started taking off my clothes. I was stripped down to my black boxer briefs when Bella returned with her equipment.

"Is that entirely necessary, Edward?" Bella snapped at me, gesturing to my almost naked form.

"You could always take your clothes off too if you feel over-dressed," I retorted, happy to see a wave of shock pass across her face. I was quite smug with myself, actually. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get my clothes all wet."

Bella always became quite flustered whenever I did these water stunts. I always took my clothes off so that the bulk of them wouldn't weigh me down in the water and I'd have warm, dry clothes to put on when I got out. I never put much thought into it until my best mate, Jasper pointed out the sexual tension between us. He'd always been good at noticing things like that. Recently, I began putting his theory to the test by making more overtly sexual comments to Bella. I was beginning to think that he was correct.

I took all the necessary precautions, such as gauging the depth of the water by tying a rock to a length of vine and dropping it to the bottom. I measured the length of wet vine with the span of my arms and decided that it was safe to continue. Before Bella could protest any further I took a few steps back and then got a running start as I threw myself into the abyss.

The next thing I knew, my body was submerged in water so freezing cold that it felt as though it were burning my skin. The air was knocked out of my lungs by the shock of the water temperature. I fought my way towards the light and quickly broke the surface of the water gasping for air. My body felt like it was being stabbed with thousands of icy little needles. I worked on calming my erratic breathing so that I could think clearly. I needed to find the easiest way out of this water – and fast. I started swimming towards some vines that I could hold onto. I needed to reach them so that I wouldn't be taken under by the current of the waterfall and to pull myself out.

I swam hard, in spite of the fact that all of the muscles in my body were cramping together. My efforts paid off when my hands closed around a think vine. I held on tightly to it and started trying to pull myself out of the water. The moment I felt two warm little hands touch my icy skin, I knew that I was safe. Isabella was here with me. My ears were ringing from the pressure of the water and the only thing I could hear was my own heart beating frantically. As the rushing in my head started to subside, another sound slowly became audible. Bella's voice; my favorite sound in the world.

"Edward! Are you alright!?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Just ppppeachy," I responded, earning me a smack on my arm. I was so cold that I couldn't even feel her meager assault.

"God you are so fucking stupid! Why couldn't you just have listened to me for once!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" She screamed at me.

"Occuppppationnnnnal hazardddd," I retorted half-heartedly as I started shivering in an attempt to raise my body temperature. The sun had long since disappeared behind the tree line and the temperature was quickly falling as the night approached.

"Shit, you're freezing! We need to get you warmed up fast," Bella declared as she started pulling me back to our campsite.

And there lays the problem. Being the host of survival TV show, I was expected to be able to survive in the wild with nothing but the clothes on my back. As my camera crew, Bella was provided with a tarp and a few days worth of rations to feed herself. And being the overconfident prat that I am, I didn't start a fire before jumping into the water.

_Fuck me, I'm cold!_

We made it back to the campsite and I was looking around for materials for a fire when Isabella's hurried movements caught my attention. She was taking her clothes off.

_Holy shit! Is this really happening right now?_

"Wwwhat dddo you think your dddoing?"

"I'm taking my clothes off, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yes, I can see that, but why?"

"Edward, we don't even have a blanket to wrap you up in. I'm using one of the few resources we have right now: my body heat," Bella explained brusquely as she rolled out the tarp. I started to protest, but she shot me a death glare. "Just shut up and lay down on the tarp."

Bella made quick work of discarding the last of her clothes until she was just left in her bra and panties. Pale pink lace. _Fuck me. _If I wasn't literally freezing my balls off right now, my dick would be jumping at the sight. There was no point in arguing, so I did as I was told. Besides, I was extremely curious to see where this was going.

"You should take your underwear off, too. They're soaked with cold water." I groaned in response, but shimmied out of my boxer briefs and laid back down. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the fact that Bella was in her underwear, walking over to me as I was butt ass naked on the ground. Once I heard Bella drop to her knees and start crawling up the tarp to my body, I knew that wouldn't be easy. I couldn't think of anything except the feeling of her body as she aligned it flush against mine. She was so warm and I was still so cold. Like fire and ice. Bella wrapped her tiny frame around me as best as she could. I hadn't stopped shivering and Bella felt my body shaking underneath her. She took her warm little hands and started rubbing them up and down my sides, trying to get me warmed up.

We stayed like that for while as my body temperature slowly rose. Unfortunately, as my body got warmer, it began responding to our proximity. I willed my body to stay calm. No matter how fucking good Bella felt pressed up against me like this I had to remember that she was only doing this to make sure I was okay. She was only doing this because she would be out of a job if I died of hypothermia.

All of my efforts to stay calm were shot to hell as Bella's body started writhing on top of me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I hissed through my teeth.

"I'm creating friction," Bella stated matter-of-factly as she continued her movements.

"Ughhh God," I groaned involuntarily. I could feel myself growing harder by the second. She was bound to feel my cock pressed against her like this.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked innocently.

"No, I… I'm fine," I muttered. And I'm sure I would have been fine and calmed myself down _eventually_ if Bella hadn't started moving her hands again. Instead of the same rough strokes to create friction she began softly moving her hands against my skin. I grew painfully hard at her touch and her hands kept moving lower down my body.

_What the fuck was going on here!?_

"Bella…" I moaned as her fingers brushed my hip, "what are you doing?"

"I'm finally having my way with you in the woods, Edward," Bella said as she looked me straight in the face, dead serious. _Holy shit, Jasper was right!_ It's a good thing that I was feeling a lot warmer now, because the majority of my blood was going right to my cock. In a quick movement that even surprised me, I flipped us so that my body was above Bella's. She let out a little gasp of shock.

"And who said you would be having your way with me?" I asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly. This was too good to be true. Apparently Bella took that as a challenge and she grabbed my face roughly, attacking my mouth with hers. I was supporting myself with my arms so as not to put too much weight on Bella, but she grabbed my hips and pulled me down to her.

I responded enthusiastically to Bella's advances, unable to get enough of her mouth. I grazed my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for more. She obliged and opened her mouth slightly for me to explore. Using my left arm to support most of my weight, I moved my right hand to caress Bella's body for the first time. It was such an amazing contrast between the rough calluses of my hands against the soft skin of her abdomen.

I felt Bella's hips slowly shifting beneath me, silently asking for more. I was happy to fulfill her wish and I moved my mouth from her lips, trailing kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. Using the arm I was touching her with, I reached behind her back and helped her sit up a bit. My hand went to the clasp of her bra and deftly undid it. Bella discarded the offending piece of lace as I continued lightly nipping and sucking along her collarbone. Once we laid back again, my mouth started moving lower, tracing the cleavage of her breasts.

"Edward…" Bella started to warn.

"What?" I asked, looking up innocently at her beautiful face.

"Don't tease!" She scolded.

"Never," I responded right before I crashed my lips against hers. I broke away and moved down to her breasts once again. My breath ghosted across her skin before my tongue darted out to flick one of her beautiful nipples.

"Edward," Bella said again, but this time my name came out as a soft moan. I smiled before taking her now alert nipple in my mouth and running my tongue around it. All the while my right hand was on her other breast, gently laving it with attention. Now Bella's hips were moving in earnest, bucking up at me. My hips were moving of their own accord in response to Bella. Neither of us could wait any longer. "Edward," Bella repeated breathily. "I want you. Right now."

"I'm all yours," I responded sincerely. I didn't want anyone else. Not now. Not ever.

I began softly kissing Bella's lips this time, putting every ounce of affection and adoration into my actions. My hand moved from her breast to rest on her hip. My fingers traced the outline of her lace panties before slipping them down and off. We were finally matched in our states of undress. My hand moved back up Bella's legs and paused at her exposed center. I tenderly moved my fingers across her and continued up her body. She moved so that I was now situated in between her legs and gently began shifting her hips again. I watched Bella's face as she "please" and started kissing me. _Who was I to refuse her?_ I positioned myself at her entrance and she started kissing me more fiercely, as if to encourage me. With that I entered her in one fell swoop and I was immediately enveloped in her wetness. _So tight. So good._ All coherent thought vanished from my head and all that was left was Bella.

I pushed in and out of her, slowly increasing in speed. She was meeting my every movement, moans passing through her lips when they weren't covered by mine. When I wasn't kissing Bella's mouth I was kissing every part of her that I could reach. Her ear, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her breasts. Everything about her was perfect and now I wanted her perfect little mouth to scream my name. Since my mouth had taken over the earlier work of my hand, it was free to trail back down to her heat.

"Edward… please…more," Bella panted.

My hand stopped when my fingers found her clit. I started to rub and pinch in time with my thrusts, which had been moving harder and faster as the seconds went by. I could feel my release approaching, but I refused to cum without Bella. Each of my thrusts was going deeper than the last and I could feel Bella starting to tighten around me.

"I want you. Always," I whispered against her ear, then taking her lobe in my mouth and gently biting it. That was enough to send her over the edge, taking me along with her. I started wildly driving into her as she wrapped her legs tightly around me, pulling me closer. Both of our bodies tightened and released together. Bella's insides kept squeezing me, drawing my cum deep inside her. I kept thrusting until I was completely spent and I laid my face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm yours. Always," Bella replied once she came down from her high and her breathing was slightly more regular. At that I smiled and started leaving open mouth kisses along her neck. Bella just turned her head to give me better access and I continued to lavish her with kisses. When I heard Bella gasped I stopped was I was doing immediately.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned by her reaction. I was extremely confused when instead of answering me, she burst into laughter. "Bella?" I asked again. She just kept laughing, so my eyes followed the direction she was looking at. There was nothing there except for her camera that she had dropped on the ground earlier. It didn't appear to be broken, which was good, but I didn't exactly care at this point. Then I noticed the little red light. "Bella, love? Did you ever turn off the camera?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my first one-shot. Please review and I'll love you forever and ever!**


	2. Notes from the author

_Man vs. Isle: _

_Notes from the author_

**I wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this one-shot and remind you that voting begins on February 6****th**** and that date is approaching quickly. I also wanted to update the story so that it could be exposed to new readers and, hopefully, reviewers. I had a great time writing this one-shot and participating in this contest. As I mentioned before, it was my first lemon and it made me very happy that people enjoyed it.**

**If you haven't done so already, I highly recommend that you should check out the other entries to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. Some of them are just plain brilliant!**

**In regards to people who reviewed and asked me to continue this one-shot as a story, I can't promise you anything. I will definitely entertain the idea, but Rock and Roll All Night is my first priority**

**P.S. - Has anyone seen the new Bear Grylls commercials for Trail Mix Crunch? They are funny :)**

**That's all for now!**

**3 Fairest of Them All**


End file.
